


Steve Rogers X Reader - Cereal Killer

by writeyouin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cheesy, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: During domestic life with Steve, the reader is too stubborn to wait for him to help reach the cereal.





	Steve Rogers X Reader - Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr page writeyouin.

You stretched again, trying desperately to reach the cereal on the top shelf of the cupboard; ever since Steve had moved in he had placed items in hard to reach places, forgetting your smaller height. Giving up temporarily you huffed in resignation, rethinking your plan.

Your stomach growled, letting you know how displeased it was, “I know baby, I’m hungry too, I really,  **really**  want that cereal but some douche-bag in stars and stripes forgets that he’s lanky as hell… whoever said being small is a gift clearly never knew the struggle,” you ranted aloud.

A few minutes later Steve walked into the small apartment kitchen, finding you swaying on several precariously stacked stools, he watched you in a mild state of worried amusement, “You need help there sweetie?” he asked, laughter in his tone.

“And the culprit returns to the scene of the crime,” you called over your shoulder sarcastically, “Had you been here earlier I would have said yes but here I am, adapting to survive, I’ve got this covered.”

“You sure; I could just reach up and get what you need.”

“Good to know chivalry isn’t dead, I’m fine though, see,” you grabbed the box triumphantly, waving it in the air.

The stools toppled with the sudden movement, you grabbed the shelf for support, before you knew what was going on the stools collapsed, bringing you, the shelf, and a lot of cereal down with it.

Steve rushed to your side, checking that you were okay, “(Y/N), are you alright? Are you injured?”

You pushed yourself up, ignoring the pain that came with the fall, “Stop your fussing, I’m fine. I may have lost the battle but I won the war,” you reached for the cereal box, finding it crushed in your hands, “Aww but…I really wanted that cereal.”

Steve exhaled a small laugh at your disappointment, kissing your forehead, “Nice try, you sure you’re okay?”

“Not anymore… I think this makes me a cereal killer,” you deadpanned.

Steve dropped you, backing away upon hearing the terrible pun, “Yep, you’re fine.”

“Call yourself a captain, I do believe you’re supposed to arrest cold blooded criminals like me,” you yelled after him.

“Let the joke go (Y/N),” he hollered back.

“Never, it’ll go down like me, sudden but remembered.”


End file.
